


【佐鸣】禁俘（番外1）

by stranger321



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger321/pseuds/stranger321
Summary: 名字随便取的，本意是囚禁了你，并俘获了你的心暗黑系，主体囚禁ooc属于我    文笔渣病娇助慎入〖〗表示心理描写结局是甜的，相信我━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━





	【佐鸣】禁俘（番外1）

晚上，吃完饭的鸣人正坐在沙发上看电视，佐助围着有着小青蛙的围裙在厨房洗碗。

这件浅绿色的围裙给这个本来长相冷酷的人儿增添了一种温暖的感觉，眼中化不开的温柔萦绕着。

佐助很享受现在的感觉，以至于鸣人不愿做家务，佐助也是十分纵容的。他享受的洗着碗，暗自沉浸在这来之不易的幸福中。

佐助洗完了碗，看向了把遥控器按的噼里啪啦的鸣人。然后径直走向了沙发，坐在了鸣人后面，把鸣人拥在了怀里。

看着节目的不停转换，佐助没有丝毫介意，他埋进鸣人的脖颈里，深深吸了一口气，然后一脸上瘾的缓缓呼气，时不时甜腻的吻一下鸣人的脖颈、侧脸、和他那爬满绯红的耳垂。

〖这好像变态啊……不过，更变态的事好像都做过了……〗

鸣人被吻的神志不清，那本来抓在手里的遥控器不知什么时候放在了茶几上。

这般折磨自己的佐助首先忍不住了，鸣人只觉得屁股后面有什么热热的、硬硬的东西顶着自己，伴随着身后佐助沉重的呼吸声，他的脸爆红。

〖禽兽！怎么这么快就发情了！〗

鸣人本想拒绝，但是他的欲望也在慢慢苏醒，浑身没有力气的他只能任由佐助为所欲为。

佐助突然摘下自己的领带，把鸣人的手慢慢绑住，紧接着发现鸣人的身体僵住了，看向鸣人的脸时，发现鸣人脸色变得惨白，而且一直在看着手上的领带。

意识到什么的佐助连忙把领带解了下来，慌忙抱住身体不断发抖的鸣人，细细的吻着他的脸，亲着他的嘴角，吮吸着他的唇瓣，“对不起，鸣人……对不起……”

对于鸣人来说，那场强迫式的第一次，和之后的几次给他造成了严重的伤害，尤其是每次都在的道具——这可以说是他“痛苦”的来源。

佐助不想再强迫鸣人，准备安抚好鸣人之后，自己再去解决。

鸣人回过神来，觉得佐助正准备抽身离开，可他的欲望还是那么挺拔，觉得自己反应过度的鸣人不好意思了。

他按住佐助的手，小声说道:“我来帮你……”

说着，便抽身站起，然后转过身子趴在佐助的两腿之间，他的呼吸轻轻的落在佐助隔了一层布的挺拔上。

“鸣人，你不用这样……”

佐助本想拒绝，但是欲望还是战胜了理智，他的眼瞳变得幽暗深邃，默默的看着鸣人。

鸣人用嘴拉下他的裤拉链，隔着内裤吻了吻他的欲望，然后张嘴伸出小舌头，舔了舔，还抬头看着佐助。

佐助看着鸣人金色的宛如太阳的发丝，那湛蓝的眼睛里漫上了水光，加上嘴里吐出的猩红色的舌头，还有自己深红色的欲望，视觉冲击着佐助，不断挑动着他的神经。

佐助的呼吸瞬间拉长了，这是鸣人第一次愿意这样，而面对这样的景色，佐助觉得下面被卡的更疼了。

佐助配合着鸣人的动作把裤子和内裤脱了下来，鸣人看着那近在眼前的欲望，只觉得不可思议。

【这么大的东西是怎么进去的！！】

只是此刻的情形不容退缩，鸣人眨了眨眼睛，像佐助以前做的那样，把佐助的欲望含了进去。

只是他的嘴太小，没法完全吞进去，只能进去前面的部分，连一半都不到。

“嘶……”佐助感觉到自己的欲望进去了一个很湿、很热的地方，这和鸣人下面的嫩穴是不一样的感觉，这让他忍不住挺着自己的腰，按着鸣人的头，轻轻的抽插着。

鸣人被噎的眼泪不断，眼睛很快涌出生理盐水，佐助急忙退了出来，拉起鸣人，低头吻去他脸庞上的泪珠。

“你别动，我自己来。”

鸣人觉得很愧疚，自己才第一次做，佐助可是做过很多次了，于是他觉得自己还可以再主动一下。

鸣人脱去自己的衣服，然后在沙发边摸出润滑油，把它浇到自己的左手上，然后伸到后面去，插进了一根手指。

“恩……”尽管做了这么多次，鸣人的小花穴还是那么的紧，他不断发出呻吟，身体变成淡淡的粉红色。

佐助看着坐在自己身上的鸣人这般撩人，禁不住气血上涌，然后开始用手去捏鸣人的红豆，并凑上去，舔舐着。

鸣人的欲望被佐助用一只手轻轻按摩着，嫩穴里开始涌出水来，他迫不及待的把手指一根一根插进去，却还是觉得少。

他猛地把手指抽出来，发出“啵”的一声，感到空虚的嫩穴开始一张一合的，准备吞下什么好好磨一磨才好。

鸣人抓住佐助的欲望，颤抖着身子往下坐去。当自己与佐助深深连在一起之后，两人同时发出满足的感叹。

缓过来后，鸣人开始上下移动，慢慢吞吐着佐助的欲望。

佐助只觉得自己的欲望被温柔的包裹着，每一寸都在被按摩着、照顾着。

他挺着自己的挺拔，变换了角度，撞向了鸣人的敏感点。

“啊……恩……”鸣人不禁发出呻吟，羞涩的他不愿发出这种声音，便咬住下唇，发出沉闷的声音。

佐助细细的吻着鸣人，宛如对待一件让人无法割舍的珍宝。

两人的交合处发出水声，让人听着害羞。

终于，鸣人累到没有力气，停在了佐助身上，佐助与鸣人交换了一个深深地亲吻，然后用手紧紧握住鸣人的腰，深深埋进鸣人的身体里，并大力抽插着。

“啊！啊……”鸣人受不了如此的深入，呻吟变的高昂起来，在佐助的后背上留下了深浅不一的抓痕。

佐助变换着速度和力气，让鸣人深陷欲望无法自拔。

时间仿佛过了很久很久，久到鸣人快要晕厥，佐助终于加快了速度，然后一记深顶，紧紧抱住了怀里的人儿。

“我的……”

佐助把自己的爱意随着精华一起射进了鸣人的体内。鸣人只觉得一股滚烫的液体大力冲击着身体最嫩的地方，快感让他扬起头来，发不出任何声音。

如此主动的鸣人让佐助兴奋不已，今晚注定是漫长的……


End file.
